


First Swim Meet

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [36]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is nervous at his daughter’s first swim meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Swim Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Written for Writerverse Challenge #17: Weekly Quick Fic #6 prompt "swimming"

Mike is nervous the day of Morgan’s first swim meet. While every parents wants to think their child the best, Mike is also realistic, especially after trying to teach his little girl to play baseball. It turns out that he had nothing to worry about as what Morgan lacks in coordination, she more than makes up for in speed.

Morgan finished middle of the pack for freestyle and backstroke – the two strokes where being uncoordinated slow you down. But when it came to breaststroke and butterfly, she won easily. Mike is beaming as his daughter hugs him after her last race, not caring that she hadn’t dried off after getting out of the pool and he is now almost as wet as she is. While all other parents will think their child is the best, his little girl actual is.


End file.
